


Unleashed

by carolynxx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established SanHwa, Fluff and Smut, Just Seonghwa in a very sexy outfit, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Seonghwa, Smut, Top Choi San, a plot attempts to exist, and they are really whipped for each other, give her a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolynxx/pseuds/carolynxx
Summary: Seonghwa and San have been dating for a year, and this is when Seonghwa decides he's ready to open up and spice up their sex life.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a basic smut but I got super soft for these two, so here we go, the feelings.  
> Thank you my dear [ Kokolores_und_wein](/users/kokolores_und_wein/) for screaming with me and beta-ing this, love you! 
> 
> Also - yes, San is a top. Deal with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and happy new year! ❤️

Seonghwa stands in the middle of a busy street, hesitating to make a move. It probably looks weird, since he stands right in front of the doors of a lingerie store, but he can’t force himself to go in there, just as he can’t force himself to give up his plans and go back to the dorm. 

The reason for his current dilemma is San. It’s always been about San lately - ever since they started dating, and this case was not an exception. They were passing the lingerie store last week on their way to the dorms - the store that has always been there, the one they saw countless times before, and yet San stood frozen in front of the showcase for a while, staring at the red lace panties on the mannequin. 

“They would look really good on you, hyung,” he said then. 

And he wasn’t speaking seriously, because he knew Seonghwa well enough. It’s not like he would ever wear something like this. Not like he would even think about it. 

It just wasn’t in his nature. San has learned quickly that his boyfriend was quiet, modest and prude when it came to sex. Nothing that San could ever expect. Nothing that anyone could ever expect, given how Seonghwa used his sex appeal on stage. 

And yet, this was extremely far from the way he acted in bed. San was hoping and waiting patiently for Seonghwa to change and open up more as their relationship continued, but it wasn’t happening. 

Seonghwa remained the way he was: shy and silent, he always let San take the lead no matter what they were doing. Every sleepover, no matter what time and place - he stayed the same, and so did their sex life. It’s been a year, and it was still unknown if Seonghwa even had any kinks at all. 

San, of course, loved him anyway. He loved him madly, and wouldn’t ever push Seonghwa beyond his limits, even though he wanted his boyfriend to be slightly more jaunty and open to experiments. 

Yes, San genuinely thought Seonghwa would look amazing in those red panties. But as soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he already knew that this fantasy of him would never come true.

Seonghwa’s reaction was predictable. 

“No way. I’m not a woman, are you kidding me?”

He glared at San with utter disgust and confusion, and if looks could kill, San would burn to ashes right there and then. So he just chuckled and hurried to follow Seonghwa back to the dorm for the sake of his own safety. 

San decided he’ll never propose anything this inappropriate again, simply happy with how quickly Seonghwa forgot about this incident.

Or at least that’s how it seemed, because right now Seonghwa was standing in front of the said store, looking at the said panties. 

He can’t be doing this. Men shouldn’t wear this kind of stuff. He’d probably look ridiculous anyways.

He knew San wasn’t just fooling around. It was a joke, indeed, but not quite. Seonghwa was observant and he noticed that San tended to love feminine things. Or rather, feminine things on Seonghwa. All these pretty blouses, tight jeans and chokers - his eyes lit up whenever Seonghwa wore any of that. 

And even though make-up became a usual part of their lives, seeing Seonghwa with a bit of eyeshadow and lipstick still made San blush. “You are so beautiful, hyung, I can’t believe you are real,” he’d say under his breath, always forgetting that someone might have been around. 

Seonghwa didn’t know how to react to this. Kissing, holding hands, saying sweet nothings - this was still new. Being open and sincere to each other was new as well. San was much better at feelings, so Seonghwa let him take the lead. Which, of course, didn’t mean he loved San any less. 

He just wasn’t brave enough to show it. Wasn’t brave enough to fulfill San’s desires. But with all his heart Seonghwa wished to make San happy, and this has been gradually helping him to overcome his fears and insecurities. There were just some walls left to be broken.

Today, he's taking another step. If San wants him like that, Seonghwa will at least try to give it to him. Even if he has to go through the cringy procedure of buying the panties and a little research on how to do make-up. 

He sighs, reminding himself that he’s committing no crime by entering the store, and walks in. He thanks all gods that it’s empty - there’s no one inside except for a young girl at the cash desk, and since Seonghwa has no idea about women’s lingerie, he heads straight to her. 

She looks up and flashes a charming smile at him. “How can I help you?”

“I- um,” Seonghwa clears his throat and fights off the way his cheeks turn crimson at the lie. “I need something for my girlfriend.” 

“Okay, anything special on your mind?”

Seonghwa points at the mannequin that has the panties on. “The red ones, please.” 

“Oh, wonderful, that’s our new collection!” The girl says cheerfully, walking from behind the desk and disappearing in the other corner of the store. Seonghwa wonders what makes her so excited. 

“Do you know her size?” she asks from afar. 

Damn. He hasn’t thought it through. Seonghwa didn’t think he’d make it this far, so he doesn’t know what size he has when it’s about women’s panties. Which means, he needs to improvise. 

God, all the things he does for San… 

“I’m not really sure,” he chuckles nervously. “But she’s really tall. 1.80, or something. And she’s got long legs.”

The girl looks at him thoughtfully, obviously trying to make any sense out of his words. Seonghwa swears she deserves a raise just for this, so he decides to help her a bit more. 

“Like me, kind of,” he adds. 

“Oh, okay then, let me think...” she laughs, literally checking him out from head to toes. “It would be one of these two, but you need to see yourself.” 

Seonghwa follows her to the stand, almost happy with himself. It should be easy now, there’s not much that can go wrong. He remembers that he is actually buying these for himself and takes a bigger size, given that he’s supposed to somehow fit his dick in there. 

His face must be just as red as these damn panties right now. 

“We also have matching stockings,” the girl says, taking the panties to the cash desk. “I’m sure your girlfriend would love them!” 

San would _definitely_ love them, Seonghwa thinks. And since it’s too late to turn back now anyways, he decides he might as well go for the stockings. It’s not like it can get any weirder, after all. 

San might be shocked and confused, but he’ll appreciate the effort, even if Seonghwa will look anything but hot.

“Sure,” he nods, trying to act like he buys this stuff every day. 

“Great, I will pack it for you. The size should be perfect.”

The girl takes his credit card, still flashing that box smile, while Seonghwa curses internally at the price. “You know,” she says. “Your girlfriend is really lucky.”

Seonghwa chuckles. 

Yes, _she_ surely is. 

*** 

San makes his way to a gloomy and rather unsafe district of Seoul. He’s driving too fast and he is too excited, given that it’s the kind of a district people never go to unless they really have to. But San just can’t help it - that’s where their place is located. 

It’s in an old hotel somewhere amongst the half-destroyed houses and industrial buildings. It’s hard to find for those who have never been there, but Seonghwa and San have been there countless times. 

When San accidentally chose this hotel for his first proper sleepover with Seonghwa, he never expected it to become their frequent place to stay. But against all common sense, it did. 

The hotel turned out to be unexpectedly clean and designed with great taste, in contrast to the dark and depressive place where it was located. The small room on the top floor became their favorite hideaway, the one and only place where they were truly free. It had its own charm, an atmosphere that sheltered rare visitors in its warmth, carefully hiding them from the world, even if just for a while. 

Seonghwa and San never met any other people in the hotel. Whenever they made a booking, the keys were always waiting for them on the counter, with a dead silence all around. Although it was a mystery why it was so, it made them feel safer. 

This time, however, San doesn’t see the keys where they should be. Which means, Seonghwa is already here. 

He smiles involuntarily, and the familiar tingle of excitement intensifies. He doesn’t walk - he _runs_ upstairs, five floors within seconds, and then all the way through the hallway till the room at its very end. 

Even after a year, every date still feels like the first one. 

San takes a deep breath, calming down his nerves. He should try to act at least somewhat cooler, but it’s a tough task: they haven’t been alone for two weeks and San can’t stop thinking of how he’ll pin Seonghwa to the closest wall as soon as the door opens. 

He knocks. “It’s me, hyung. Are you there?”

“Come in, it’s open,” he hears, and follows the invitation. 

At first sight, Seonghwa is nowhere to be found, but what draws San’s attention is a bottle of red wine and two glasses on the small wooden table next to the window. He recognizes the wine - it’s his favorite, and it warms his heart to know that Seonghwa remembers, even though they barely ever drink alcohol. 

The preparations didn't end there: the curtains are shut tightly, there’s nothing but the dim light from a torchere illuminating the room, and there’s a faint sweet smell hovering in the air - strawberries, cherries, a hint of roses - San can’t quite make it out, but he can sense where and who it's coming from. 

A husky voice calls him, and he turns around.

“Hey, Sannie.” 

Seonghwa comes out of the bathroom and approaches San, ever so graceful, in a way that no one else is. He stops right in front of San and tilts his head with a seductive look, 

“I thought we could drink a little bit, hm?” 

San doesn’t hear the question properly: he is too busy staring at the gorgeous sight that is Seonghwa and he’s trying to figure out if this is a dream. 

Because there’s no way what he sees can be real. 

“Hyung, you- you’re...” 

Seonghwa has a hint of black on his eyelids, deep red on his plump lips and a thin choker on his neck. His slender legs are clad in stockings with lace stripes at the brim that fit his thighs like second skin, while the rest of his body is covered by a long white shirt. It's a bit too broad for Seonghwa's shoulders and San’s breath hitches when he realizes that it's his. 

Seonghwa hides his eyes with a coy smile on his face - it’s hard to keep up with his own game and not melt when San looks at him like this. Adoration, excitement - it has always been there, but this time San’s eyes are _burning_ with desire. He places his hands on Seonghwa’s tiny waist, so carefully as if the other was fragile, and pulls him closer. 

The wine can wait.

“Can I-...will you show me what’s under?” he asks, reaching for the upper buttons of Seonghwa’s shirt, waiting for permission to open them. 

“Maybe,” Seonghwa says playfully, lightly pushing San’s hands away. And then he pulls him into a deep kiss. 

It's a bold one. As soon as Seonghwa captures the other’s lips with his own, he slips his tongue between them, prying them open and deepening the kiss straight away. San lets him do so, taken by surprise and giving up the dominance without a fight. 

Seonghwa kisses him with immense passion, it’s crushing down on him like a tidal wave, and when Seonghwa bites his lower lip, San feels like he’s drowning. He bites back, with more ferocity than intended, and receives a harsh slap at his thigh. 

“Careful." 

Seonghwa's voice is dangerously low and there are malicious sparks in his eyes, even though he’s more riled up than mad.

“It’s not my fault that you’re such a tease,” San says, yanking Seonghwa by the collar of his shirt and capturing him in his arms. “Did you really think that I would be able to hold back?” 

His hand slides down Seonghwa's back, while the other traces the lace on his thigh, getting under the elastic band to touch the skin. 

“I didn’t,” Seonghwa whispers, smirking. “But you _will_.”

And then there's a click.

San didn’t see it coming, he didn’t even notice that there were any handcuffs, and yet here he is, with his hands cuffed expertly and tightly behind his back in no time. 

“Hyung, what- Why?” San laughs, rolling his eyes. 

This can’t be serious, but the way Seonghwa looks at him makes it clear that it is. He nods at the bed, and San sits down. 

Seonghwa gives him a dismissive smile. "Good boy, Sannie." 

Shivers run down San’s spine surprisingly, and he can’t wait to see what’s coming next. He watches Seonghwa walk around the room slowly, opening his shirt one button after the other, way too slowly, and San swears that the handcuffs won’t stop him from tearing it off if Seonghwa doesn’t do it himself. Even when he’s almost done, just a few buttons remaining, San still can’t catch a single glimpse of what the shirt is hiding. 

Of course, it’s all on purpose. 

“Hyung, please,” San writhes at the edge of the bed, his eyes not leaving Seonghwa for a single moment. 

Seonghwa stops a step away from San and turns to face him. He can’t hide the little victorious smile at San’s reaction, at the way he gulps nervously and forces himself to sit still, and this makes Seonghwa’s confidence grow. He lets the shirt slide down in one graceful move of his shoulder. It falls to his feet, leaving him naked. 

Almost naked, aside from the red panties, stockings, and the belly chain on his waist. 

He starts playing with the chain, making the diamond beads glisten in the dull light - they're beckoning, seducing, and San feels another wave of heat course through his body, resembling the one that made him suffer during most stages of Inception. 

Except this stage is for his eyes only, and for this stage, as it seems, Seonghwa is planning to ruin San _completely._

"Do you like what you see?" he asks, faking shyness. 

The answer couldn’t be more obvious, but San nods nonetheless. God, he should have been careful what he wished for. 

Seonghwa bats his eyelashes and strokes his own thigh, looking San straight in the eyes. He's slowly sweeping his fingers along the thin caprone of the stockings until they go over the lace band and press at the evident bulge between his legs. His lustful gaze never falters, eyes fixed on San, even when a sudden spate of pleasure makes him shudder. 

Seonghwa wants more of this. He palms his cock through the panties with a soft moan, bites his lip and lolls his head back, exposing more of his delicate neck, all for San to see. 

"Hyung…"

For a moment Seonghwa is lost, falling a victim to his own growing pleasure and forgetting about his audience. His hand moves up and down, gaining speed until he's fully hard and his erection is straining the fabric.

It drives him insane to know that he's touching himself in all these beautiful and expensive garments, acting and feeling like a damn slut. Some part of his consciousness still refuses to accept it, but the truth is - he doesn't want to stop. He feels he could caress himself for hours, driven on by desire that lingers in San's darkened eyes. 

"You were right," Seonghwa whispers, coming closer. "They really do look good on me." 

_“Hyung,_ ” San growls, pulling at the handcuffs in despair. So many things he’d like to do, but he knows that Seonghwa won’t let him. 

Instead, Seonghwa straddles his thighs and sinks down right onto his crotch, letting out a satisfied sigh when he feels San's fully hard cock through his jeans. 

"I'm glad you’re enjoying my show that much."

San's patience is running short at a dangerous speed. 

"Come on, free me,” he snorts. “How can I do anything to you if my hands are cuffed?"

"You don't. You sit still,” Seonghwa replies, indifferent to his whims, and snaps his hips, shamelessly rubbing himself against San's erection. 

"Let me do the work. Be a good boy," he whispers. "And maybe then, I will set you free." 

San feels everything inside him tense up at the words. He bites his lips, growling deeply while Seonghwa continues sliding back and forth against his aroused member, inclining far enough to make sure San has a good view. Their eyes meet, and suddenly Seonghwa is scared of what's coming when San's uncuffed.

But he’s ready to take the risk, so he keeps on rocking his hips, leans down and leaves soft weightless kisses on the crook of San’s neck, trying to maintain the steady pace and breath. He can’t let San know how desperate he really is, but with every second it’s getting harder. With every calculated move of his hips Seonghwa feels San’s cock rubbing against his entrance through the harsh fabric and all he wants is to have these damn jeans gone. 

He slides down onto his knees between San’s legs and hastily pulls at the zipper, almost mewling when San's cock is finally out. Seonghwa strokes it a couple of times, and then takes the tip into his mouth, teasingly licking around it.

He didn't plan on doing this at all, but he doesn’t care, not with the way San’s hissing, trying to hold down the moans that already fly off his lips. Seonghwa puts his hands on San’s thighs, closes his eyes and takes in a bit more. 

He goes soft and slow, holding San’s cock at the base and licking all around it thoroughly, going deeper from time to time - for a while there is no other sound except San’s heavy breathing and wet popping sounds whenever Seonghwa lets the cock slip out of his mouth to use his hand instead.

He likes stroking it, likes rubbing the sensitive tip with his thumb - San’s cock is long, pretty, and it’s pleasant to touch, especially when it makes San whine and jolt like he does now, but Seonghwa doesn’t want to stop there. 

He plants a kiss at the head and rubs it against his lips, smearing what was left of his red lipstick, and although he still doesn’t dare to look up, he can sense how San can’t tear his eyes off him. This is good. 

It’s still a show, and Seonghwa always strives for perfection when performing. 

He spits onto San’s cock and sinks down on it as far as he can go. When it hits the back of his throat he does it again, and San shudders, so desperate to free himself, to touch Seonghwa, to run his fingers through his hair, to do anything at all - all that’s beyond his control. 

He’s only left to bathe in pleasure that his hyung’s talented mouth is giving him, but San doesn’t mind being this helpless if that’s how he’s treated. 

Seonghwa bobs his head up and down faster, digging fingers into the tight muscles of San’s thighs. San’s cock is stretching his lips so perfectly, flooding his mouth with precum - Seonghwa feels his own cock throb whenever he goes down, and the tight panties that he’s wearing are no help at all. He needs to touch himself so badly, but it’s not about _him_ , after all, so he continues, unable to keep quiet and moaning around San’s length. 

Unluckily, San hears and sees it all. 

“Hyung, look at me,” he asks, voice sweet like honey. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

“Mhm,” Seonghwa hums, the cock still in his mouth, and San swears he could come on spot just from the sultry look in those dark feline eyes.

“You’d like me to touch you now, wouldn’t you? I'll do you so good if you free me.” 

Seonghwa slips off San’s cock with a loud pop, shakes his head a "no" and gets back to sucking. 

“Fuck, baby. Don’t you want my hands all over you? I’ll throw you on this bed, and then I'll kiss your beautiful neck...” 

Seonghwa lets out a muffled moan. San won’t even need his hands to drive him insane. 

“I’ll leave a wet trace all the way down to your stomach- ah~” 

Seonghwa lets the entire length into his throat and San’s cut off by his own gasp.

“I’ll go so slow that you’ll beg me to touch you,” he whispers, somehow finding the strength to continue, while Seonghwa eagerly chokes on his cock again and again, lewd wet sounds mixing in with San’s voice. 

“And when I’ll finally get down, you’ll be so fucking wet and ready for me, hyung-ah~”

Seonghwa really can’t take this anymore. He spreads his knees a bit further and finally grants himself a touch - a quick squeeze through the panties, but it only makes him crave for more, and he shoves his hand inside, stroking himself impatiently, blinking off the tears and swallowing San’s cock down to the hilt despite the sting in his throat. 

San gives up with the talking, his whole world is reduced to the mind-blowing pleasure that he feels and the man that gives it to him. San wishes he could wipe off his tears, wishes he could make him feel just as good, but he fears he won’t last long enough. 

“Slow down,” he’s almost begging, but Seonghwa doesn’t even think of it, swallowing him deeply with even more vigor. “Stop, Hwa, I’m gonna-”

San lolls his head back, cumming so hard like never before, releasing into the tight wetness of Seonghwa’s throat - it’s clenching around his length, and Seonghwa pliantly takes all the cum he’s getting, not drawing back until he has milked out the last drop. 

“Hwa, what...did you just-” 

San really can’t find any words. He’s trying to regain his breath, and Seonghwa pulls off to do the same. 

He wipes his cheeks and lips, hastily getting up and heading to the nightstand. The key must be somewhere there. 

“I-uh...I’m sorry, I’m gonna free you now, okay?” 

Seonghwa is still fumbling through the drawers even when he’s already got the key. Suddenly his insecurities return, together with an irrational desire to lock up in himself again.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask you if you wanted this, I-”

“Hyung,” San cuts him off. “Get the damn keys and come here.” 

“Y-yeah, okay.” 

Seonghwa gets behind San and uncuffs him, so glad that he doesn’t have to look him in the eyes. 

As soon as San is free, he gets up and sheds his clothes. Seonghwa is sitting on the bed, eyes down as he waits for whatever is to come. San pushes him into the chest, dropping him onto the soft pillows. 

“Never, do you hear me?” he whispers, getting onto the bed between Seonghwa’s legs. “Never apologize for something like this. It was amazing, you are amazing, and I- God, I love you so much…” 

The next second Seonghwa is pulled into a heated kiss, a kiss that's louder than all the love confessions ever made, and it takes his fears away. The kiss doesn’t last long - San’s lips travel lower to his neck while his hands start wandering along Seonghwa’s body.

They reach the belly chain, staying there for a while to play with the diamond beads, and the kisses follow. San sticks to his promises, kissing almost weightlessly and moving down unbearably slowly, his soft lips just passing over the skin, making it a pure torture. Seonghwa needs so much more than that, every part of his body tenses, his breath hitches, and by the time San’s lips reach his navel, he’s writhing in the bedsheets and ready to beg. 

“San...Sannie, please,” he moans quietly, not even knowing what he’s asking for.

But San does. 

He smirks, and licks a wet stripe along Seonghwa’s thigh. He’s kissing it through the caprone, smooth fabric feeling pleasant against his lips, but it’s the heat of Seonghwa’s skin beneath it that he wants to feel, so he catches the lace with his teeth and tugs it down. He sucks on the exposed flesh, still careful not to leave a bruise, and then switches to the other thigh, avoiding what’s between them. 

San pulls the garment off almost too desperately, and leaves it hanging at Seonghwa’s ankle, going back to caressing his bare thighs with even more passion, leaving a trace of wet kisses all the way up to the knee and relishing how tight muscles tremble under his touch. 

Seonghwa hides his face in his elbow, ashamed of the sounds he makes and of the way his legs spread wider on their own whenever San kisses him there. 

“Mark me,” he pants, fingers digging into the bedsheets. 

“What?” 

“Mark me,” he repeats, blushing. “They won’t see it if it’s there, right?”

San stares up at him, not believing what he heard. Out of all Seonghwa’s taboos, marking has always been the first one. And yet, San sees nothing but determination in his lust-ridden eyes, and that’s all it takes for him to bite into the tender skin of Seonghwa’s thigh like he’s been thirsting for it for ages. 

San has been, for real, and now that he’s painting the caramel skin with deep red marks, he thinks he’s getting drunk on the feeling. 

“And what if I want them to,” he mutters in between the bites. “What if I want them to see that you’re mine?” 

“Fuck,” Seonghwa lets out a broken whine. He props himself on his elbows, gracefully lolling his head back to expose his neck. “Then let them.” 

“God, what are you doing to me...”

One short breath, and San’s lips are all over him again, they find the pulsing vein on his neck and sweep over it gently - San savors the moment before he sucks on it, and when he does, a million stars explode in Seonghwa's mind. San hooks his finger under the choker and tears it off with no mercy, biting into Seonghwa's neck with feral greed - Seonghwa knows there won’t be a single part of his body left unclaimed by the end of the night, but San can have it. 

San can take it all. 

“Please, I- I need...”

“What do you need, hyung?” 

“Touch me, San- aah~!”

San strokes him through the panties, and Seonghwa is close, so close, the pleasure builds up - it’s only a couple more strokes that he needs, but San stops abruptly, breaking it off. 

“No," he murmurs. "Not like this.”

He buries his face between Seonghwa’s legs and licks over the lace fabric, already soaking wet with precum that keeps leaking from Seonghwa's cock. 

He tugs the brim of the panties, just so the tip peaks out, and kisses it before wrapping his lips around it. Seonghwa has been so impossibly hard all this time, too busy pleasing San to think of himself, and all San wants is to give it back to him, take him to the sky and watch him unwind in his arms. 

Seonghwa is losing it after a few laps of San’s tongue. He places his legs on San’s shoulders and presses him closer, his entire body shuddering and twisting. His high-pitched groans are echoing from the walls of the small room as he comes, watching San catching the white drops with his tongue.

The groans fade to heavy panting, and San draws back, letting Seonghwa come down. He looks at Seonghwa's tired blissed-out smile, the way that little beads of sweat glisten on his honey-like skin and he’s left speechless yet again. 

That is, until Seonghwa regains his composure. 

“Lay on your back,” he orders, sitting up. 

“Hm?” San wonders what he’s planning, but still obeys.

“We’re not done,” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, pointing at San’s very obvious erection. “I’m going to ride you now, okay?” he asks casually, and San’s eyes grow wide. 

Before he can say anything, Seonghwa places himself above him. He tugs the panties out of the way, wraps his hand around San’s cock and presses it against his entrance. 

“God, yes,” he whispers. And then he sinks all the way down on it in one go. 

“Wait-” 

“It’s okay,” Seonghwa pants and rocks his hips slowly, slightly trembling from oversensitivity. “I’m fine.” 

And as he starts moving, San realizes there’s no way Seonghwa could take his entire length that effortlessly, unless...

“Hyung, did you- prep yourself?” 

“Mh, I couldn’t help it. Been thinking about you,” he bites his lip. “and your cock- fuck, so good!” he moans when it hits particularly deep, and San’s thoughts are blown off. 

He grabs Seonghwa by his thighs and thrusts up into the tight heat, eyes locked up on Seonghwa’s body, all kissed, bitten and ruined. San finds the right rhythm, filling him up so perfectly - they’re moving as one, just like they always do, and Seonghwa screams at every thrust. 

He holds tightly onto San’s shoulders and leans in to kiss him, deeply and hungrily as if it was their last, and searches blindly for San’s hand, fingers intertwining when they meet. They’re so close that Seonghwa can feel San’s pulse with his own skin and hear the blood rushing through his veins. _“I love you”_ s are echoing in Seonghwa’s mind on repeat, it feels like a dream, and if it really is - he doesn't want to wake up.

“I love you too,” San responds, snapping him back to reality. 

Seonghwa smiles, so unaware he said it aloud, and blinks off a tear that threatens to flow down his cheek.

"I know I don't say it a lot," he admits.

San uses the softness of the moment to flip them around, eliciting a gasp from Seonghwa when his head meets the pillow.

"You don't have to. As long as you kiss me instead." 

San leans down to lock their lips together, with fervor and desperation, and all Seonghwa can do is smile into the kiss and run his palm through San's hair. San isn't behaving, he's not a good boy at all - he starts biting and lets his nails dig into Seonghwa's thighs, grabbing them tighter and spreading them further apart.

Seonghwa thinks, that's right about the time.

"Mh- move," he says, hips bucking forward instinctively in search of friction.

"Ah, hyung," San scoffs in a mock annoyance. "You've ruined all the romance." 

"I don't want romance, I want you to wreck me- ah!"

San snaps his hips, suddenly pushing in too hard and too deep, and Seonghwa lets out a broken cry. It hits him so good it makes him writhe, toes curling and all his limbs spasming, but San doesn't stop there. 

"I will, baby," he whispers, and then repeats the motion, speeding up and turning feral within a moment. He finally got his permission. 

He knows he won't last, not with how Seonghwa is trembling under him and clenching around his length, sucking him in right where it's so tight and hot. The lewd sounds from below mix in with his moans, uncontrollable and hoarse by now. He feels so good that it hurts, and San can see it in a way his eyebrows furrow and how the tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

San can't let him suffer any longer, his hand drags down to touch Seonghwa's cock, but Seonghwa stops him with a weak "no".

San looks at him in surprise, slowing down for a while. 

"Wanna come from your cock," Seonghwa says breathlessly, and San feels like he just got struck by lightning.

"Could you?" 

Seonghwa nods frantically. "Please- please, don't stop." 

San growls and leans down before picking up the pace. He can't resist kissing Seonghwa again, as he moves they end up moaning into each other's open mouths. Seonghwa digs nails into his back, by this San knows he's close, and he thrusts sharply, right into the sweet spot inside him, just until he's a mess, sobbing and whining. 

"Let's do it...together," Seonghwa moans, and San can only nod before he's spilling into Seonghwa's willing body, with his hyung's name on his lips. Seonghwa's following him in a heartbeat, coming without a single touch, and it seems to last forever as they're collapsing in each others' arms and coming back to life all at once. 

"San...Sannie," Seonghwa mutters and cups San's cheeks, refusing to let go, dying to prolong the ecstasy, and so does San, he kisses Seonghwa's lips, cheeks and jaws, kisses wherever he can reach, resisting the way his passion gives in to gentleness. He drives them out into the afterglow, pecking at Seonghwa's lips softly and lovingly, waiting until they're able to breathe again. 

San lets himself fall next to Seonghwa, drained, and tired, and absolutely happy. It takes a while before he feels like talking, but his mind is hazy and he's sure he won't manage anything but a line of love confessions. He feels that's all he ever says anyways. 

"San," Seonghwa turns onto his side to face him. _"I love you."_

Those rare times Seonghwa said it before, it didn't carry even the smallest share of determination that it does now. 

San doesn't want to ruin anything of what's happening, so he just finds Seonghwa's hand and intertwines their fingers together. He chuckles: nothing ever feels more perfect, because that's right where Seonghwa's hand belongs to.

Seonghwa must think the same. He looks at San softly, playing with San's fingers with a little coy smile on his face, looking so impossibly ruined and so innocent at the same time. 

"You know, Sannie," he hums. "I think I should deepthroat you more often." 

San turns deep crimson at instant. 

"God, hyung," he scoffs. "Stop ruining the atmosphere!" 

"What, wouldn't you like that?" 

" _Of course_ , I would. I'd like anything that you decide to do to me." 

"Hmm," Seonghwa giggles. "That's good to know." 

"We should be careful with the marks, though. You'll have to wear a turtleneck for the whole week," San sighs. "Don't let me do something like this again. I'm so sorry." 

"I won't wear a turtleneck." 

"Huh?" 

"I meant it," Seonghwa says. He holds a pause before switching to Satoori. "I am yours, and I want to be yours for the entire life, so they may as well see it." 

San stares at him, open-mouthed. It must be his destiny, to get astounded by this man over and over. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yeah. I don't want to hide anymore, not unless we really have to. We can tell the others," Seonghwa says confidently. 

"Besides," he adds nonchalantly, getting off the bed. "I'm afraid Wooyoung suspects something anyways." 

San blinks. "Oh." 

He's still a little baffled by Seonghwa's confession. To put it frankly, he's shocked and he fears his usual boyfriend got replaced by a different person. But he knows it's _his_ Seonghwa, and he couldn't be more glad.

"Hyung," he says, as seriously as his state of otherworldly happiness can let him. "Are you sure you're ready? I can wait as long as it takes. I don't want you to push yourself, or anything-" 

"San. I love you, and I want them to know." 

The look in Seonghwa's eyes leaves no room for arguments. 

"Well, then," San says, getting off the bed and walking up to him. "We will let them know." 

They kiss lazily for a while, until San feels the urge to push Seonghwa back onto the bed. They can do it five times in a row and he'd still want it just the same.

"What's the time, hyung?"

"11 PM," Seonghwa glances at the clock, breaking the kiss uneagerly. 

"Mh," San hums with delight and bites at his lower lip. "Who let you leave the bed already?" 

There's nothing better than knowing they have a whole night ahead. Except for knowing they have endless nights waiting for them in the future. 

***

"Hey, Hongjoong, what have you got here?" 

Seonghwa distracts himself from a book that he was reading when Hongjoong swirls into the room, holding a carton box. 

"Don't know. This one was with the post and it has your name on it. What did you order?" 

"Nothing," Seonghwa shrugs. "My mother must be sending me things, I guess." 

"Oh, did she send you those sweets like the last time?" 

Seonghwa has a weird feeling that there are no sweets in this box. And he is more than sure the anonymous sender is not his mother.

"I-uhm...I'll open it later. I will leave you some if there are, don't worry." 

Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a dismissive smile, sighing in relief when the younger storms out of the room. 

Seonghwa is really curious, though. So curious that his hands are shaking when he rips the carton open. Inside there is a black velvet box with an envelope on top, and Seonghwa starts with opening this one first. He takes out the note and smiles involuntarily, immediately recognizing San's pretty handwriting. 

_"Dear Seonghwa-hyung,_

_I just wanted to give you a little present, and I hope you'll find it useful in case you feel like experimenting again._

_P.S. I can't stop thinking about the handcuffs.  
Love, San."_

Seonghwa sighs deeply. He assumes the category the present falls to is nothing decent, and he's not sure if he wants to kiss or punch San for giving him whatever it is in such a risky way. But he's sure it's the second as soon as he opens the velvet box. 

There's a whip, a long black whip made of leather, and it looks like it was created especially for those who love some _hell of a pain._

Oh, San. Who knew.

Seonghwa calms down his nerves and his sudden excitement, unable to stop giggling. He closes the box and hides it out of Hongjoong's reach. He grabs his phone right away, feeling his breath heaven in anticipation already. 

"Hotel. Tonight. Better be prepared, Sannie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated as always! ❤️


End file.
